Bunda
by niichigo
Summary: /Rima, kau berjanji kepada Ibu untuk tidak menyusul Ibu nanti di alam sana. Carilah pengganti yang sesuai untukmu/Ibu, aku sudah menemukan penggantimu di dunia ini. Orang itu adalah...Nagihiko/For Mom Day's and My Friend, Niichi. Slight RimaHiko.


"_Ibu! Coba lihat deh, ini bunga Krisan yang dulu Rima cari-cari loh!" anak berambut keriting sepinggul itu menunjukkan setangkai bunga Krisan yang cantik. Dan ibunya tersenyum melihat anaknya itu._

_Ibu itu membelai rambut anaknya, "Hihihi, Rima chan betul. Rima chan hebat yah… Coba lihat! Bunga Krisan itu seperti sedang tersenyum melihatmu, Rima…," Ibu itu tak lepas menyuguhkan senyum hangatnya kepada sang anak tunggalnya._

"_Wah, betul juga kata Ibu! Bunga ini tersenyum pada Rima! Hebat!" gadis itu melebarkan senyumannya. Semburat merah telah menghiasi pipi gembulnya._

"_Rima, kau tahu apa arti bunga Krisan dalam bahasa bunga?" tanya Ibu gadis itu. Rima menggeleng._

"_Krisan dalam bahasa bunga itu…aku mencintaimu. Itu artinya, Ibu menyukai Rima chan!" seru Ibu itu._

_. _

"_Sudah kubilang, Rima tidak mau menuruti kata-kata Ibu lagi! Aku sudah muak dengan Ibu!" bentak Rima yang masih memakai seragai Seiyou Gakuen._

"_Tidak Rima, ini demi kelangsungan hidupmu! Ibu tidak ingin kau diculik lagi Rima! Rima, jangan membantah!" sentak Ibunya balik. Mata Rima berkaca-kaca, air matanya siap mengguyur pipinya. Rima menggigit bibirnya._

"_TIDAK! Rima, Rima mau kabur saja!" _

_Brak!_

_Rima lalu kabur dari rumahnya dan membanting pintunya dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Matanya kini telah dipenuhi air mata yang menggelinang. Rima tak tahan dengan penderitaannya. Rima kini menyebrangi jalan_. _Dan Ibunya juga ikut mengejar Rima di jalan._

"_Rima! Tung_—"

_BRAK!_

_Benturan itu sangat kuat, membuat Rima menoleh pada arah suara itu. Kaki Rima mulai mendekat ke arah suara itu. Mendekat, dekat dan ternyata… Tragis._

_Ibu Rima sekarang dalam keadaan terbaring lemah. Rambut sepundaknya terurai dan tercampur darah segarnya. Matanya sedikit menutup. Rima dapat merasakan deru nafas Ibunya yang sayup-sayup. Tinggal sedikit. Rima menggenggam tangan ibunya._

"_Ibu… Ibu…," desis Rima tak percaya, "Bo-bodoh… Kenapa Ibu mengejarku, hah? Ke-kenapa? Ibu jadi seperti ini, 'kan?" lanjut Rima. Setetes air mata telah jatuh membasahi pelipis Ibu Rima yang kini lebam._

"_Ha..ha..ha, Ibu mungkin sebentar lagi akan pergi, Rima. Titip salam kepada Ayah bodohmu itu ya… Hahaha…," Ibu Rima tertawa garing. Padahal wajahnya telah pucat._

"_Ibu_—_IBU BICARA APA? Kalau Ibu pergi, aku akan menemui Ibu dimana? Hiks…," desis Rima yang kini memendamkan wajahnya diantara poninya. Ibunya tersenyum._

"_Di mimpi, sayang. Di mimpimu…,"Ibu Rima membelai rambut Rima._

"_Di…mimpi?" _

"_Iya, di mimpi. Karna mimpi adalah realita kehidupan. Kasak balik dari kehidupan nyata. Mimpi, dimana tempat kita bisa mengabulkan permintaan nihil kita. Iya, 'kan, Rima? Nanti kalau Ibu sudah tiada, kita bertemu di impi, ya?" Ibu Rima tersenyum kecut. Wajahnya makin memucat._

"_Mi-mimpi?" Rima makin tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum, walaupun deru nafas mulai menipis._

"_Rima, kau mau berjanji?"_

_._

_[Harapan yang bebas, mengepakkan sayap bebas di realita nyata dan menikmati keindahan dunia. Itulah mimpi…]_

.

**J**ust **A**n **S**hugo **C**hara! **F**an**F**iction

_**Bunda **_**by Salmahimahi**

_**Shugo Chara! **_**By Peach-Pit**

**Warning: OOC, abal, slight RimaHiko, , ibunya Rima DEATH, dbl… eh, dst -_-"**

**Selamat hari ibu! Dan selamat ulang tahun juga buat pak Presiden Niichi!(nama samaran temen sekelas saya) =w=**

**Bunda by Melly Goeslaw**

_**Oh bunda ada dan tiada dirimu 'kan slalu ada di dalam hatimu…**_

.

.

**Rima's POV**

**Tuesday, 21 Desember 2010; 08.15 pm**

Matahari menerobos kisi ventilasi jendela. Dipantulkan oleh debu, lalu jatuh menimpa sudut meja, ujung karpet, dan sebagian lengan yang terkulai. Aku terduduk di tepi kasur. Kepalaku terasa berat. Setiap hari. Beban yang sama, yang mengendam otak. Penat itu masih mengelilingi otakku, aku mendecak kesal. Mengacak-acak rambut keriting sepinggulku yang juga dihiasi bando pita.

Kulirik dengan mata yang hampir menutup, 21 Desember. Hah—sudah harinya…

Merasa masih diliputi rasa malas, diriku kurebahkan dengan bebasnya di kasur empuk. Jam digital masih berdetak, dan aku bisa mendengarnya. Rumahku mempunyai banyak ruangan. Wajar saja ventilasi di rumah ini tersebar di setiap sudut ruangan.

Aku hanya tinggal dengan Ayahku. Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Hah—hari ini terulang lagi. Hari dimana ibuku tertabrak truk besar. Bodohnya Ibuku. Tidak, justru aku yang lebih bodoh. Mengapa aku berlari hanya alasan yang kongruen setiap saat, dan kenapa Ibu bodoh itu berlari mengejarku? Dan—sudahlah. Sekarang aku ingin santai, pintaku tak ingin terus-terusan berbicara.

Kembali aku berdiri untuk menemukan udara segar di balkon kamarku. Kubuka jendela besar yang menghalangi udara segar masuk ke kamarku. Sungguh indah kulihat. Berciut-ciut kecil para burung-burung kecil. Hamparan langit yang tak dibatasi pagar, hah… Bebasnya.

Mataku menangkap satu bayangan fokus. Di atas, di langit itu terdapat awan. Awan itu kupandangi tiada henti. Aku melihatnya terus-terusan, sunggingan telah terbentuk di wajahku. Entah kenapa aku tersenyum sambil menopang daguku dengan tangan kananku.

Tersenyum—membiarkan algoritma itu pergi, musnah. Berganti dengan utopia yang membingkai harapanku. Biarkan jiwa dan raga diliputi sendu rindu.

.

.

Bayangan itu tak kasat mata kupandang dengan retina bola mata sepiaku. Aku masih tersenyum melihat sekumpulan awan itu bermain—seperti kapas yang menggulai.

Pikiran formal telah kembali dalam ragaku yang tadi diliputi rasa tak asing. Aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku memakai dress terusan berwarna orange dibawah lutut lima centi. Dan juga lengan baju lima centi dibawah siku. Rok ini mengembang tatkala angin yang menyerbu kamarku.

Tanggal 21 Desember—hari Ibu—. Mana bisa kulewatkan hari itu?

Aku hendak mandi. Menyambar handuk berwarna putih sayuku. Dan juga menyiapkan baju yang hendak kupakai. Selintas kumelihat bingkaian foto seseorang yang berharga. Gadis itu tersenyum, gadis dewasa itu bersama anaknya. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibuku dan aku?

Serasa ada aura yang meliputi diriku, aku ingin menggenggam foto itu. Aku mengambil bingkai foto yang menurutku sudah usang dan tua. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, lebih dalam. Mencerna setiap gambaran yang berada di bingkai foto itu. Sunggingan lagi-lagi terpancar dari diriku. Foto ini sangat signifikan untukku, berada dalam dekapanku lebih lama. Kujaga hidup-hidup, tak membiarkan jemari orang menyentuh foto ini.

"Karena Ibu berharga…,"

.

_**Kubuka album biru.**_

_**Penuh debu dan usang.**_

_**Kupandangi semua gambar diri.**_

_**Kecil bersih belum ternoda…**_

_._

.

"Terima kasih, ini kembaliannya. Datang lagi, ya!" seorang pejaga toko bunga menyodorkan uang kembalian dan juga bunga Krisan kepadaku. Hm… Harumnya bunga ini. Aku sangat menyukai bunga ini semenjak Ibuku memberitahuku arti bunga ini dalam bahasa bunga.

'Aku mencintaimu.'

Mungkin itu terdengar sangat gombal—tapi itu sangat bermakna dalam hidupku. Aku masih ingat berapa detik itu tersenyum, selebar apa ibu tersenyum. Aku masih ingat itu. Itulah momen-momen dimana aku bisa tersenyum kepada ibuku. Aku sangat rindu pada keadaan itu dan ingin mewujudkan kejadian itu terulang lagi. Tapi apa daya? Ibuku sudah binasa di dunia ini?

Hah…

**Pk 10.45**

CIT…

Sinar matahari menyengat, mungkin jika aku berlama-lama mungkin kulitku sudah berubah warna. Hah, sungguh ku tak ingin pergi kesini. Jika ini bukan makam ibuku.

Dresh…

Maple itu mulai berguguran. Aku dapat merasakan setiap helaiannya. Aku diam kukuh di depan makam ibuku. Semua mata tertuju padamu.

Sepi.

Aku dapat merasakan kesepian itu, merasuk tubuhku. Tak ada sayup-sayup suara yang dapat kudengar, melainkan hembusan angin. Pohon rindang ini menutupu sengatan matahari.

Kakiku terasa pilu, rasa sesak itu menyesak dalam persendian tulangku. Entah kenapa—memori itu terulang lagi. Memutar kembali video yang telah terjadi. Menyebalkan.

Dengan tatapan sayu kupandangi setiap sudut pemakaman. Bunga-bunga kamboja yang tahun lalu disebar oleh para pelayat kini sudah membusuk, membiarkannya bercampur dengan tanah. Dan kau juga—tercampur dengan tanah. Aku sudah dapat membayangkan dirimu yang bercampur menjadi satu dengan tanah.

.

.

Rengkuh kuhadapi kehidupan ini, berat rasanya tanpamu, seongok daging yang telah membuatku merasakan birunya langit ini—Ibu.

.

.

_**Pikirkupun melayang.**_

_**Dahulu penuh kasih.**_

_**Teringat cerita orang.**_

_**Tetang riwayatku.**_

.

Pantatku menempel di tanah kuburan. Tak gubris walaupun dress hitamku dinodai lumpur. Kuletakkan semua barang bawaanku—Krisan.

Pongahku ratapi makammu. Tekadmu untuk melindungiku sesaat hilang. Tatkala banjir yang merenggut puluhan korban jiwa. Semua itu hilang. Harapan fana itu kini tak perlu kau genggam lagi, Ibu. Kau tak perlu melindungi seongok daging yang membuatmu tidur terlelap untuk selamanya disini.

Kau adalah wanita terbaik seantero dunia.

Tanpa kehadiranmu, mungkin aku tak duduk disini. Aku hanya bermimpi dan menggamitkan jari, berdoa untuk hidup di dunia ini. Menatap asa kehadiran manusia yang bersenang dan canda tawa. Mengingatkanku kepada seseorang.

Ibu.

Tempat aku dimanja, ditimang, dibelai. Ibu. Hanya orang itu yang dapat melakukan semuanya. Tak peduli marabahaya kau hadapi, aku selalu ada di dekapanmu. Tak biarkan diriku bebas pada marabahaya yang bisa mengancam nyawaku. Ibu—mempertaruhkan semua nyawa, raga dan jiwa. Demi seseorang—demi aku.

.

_**Kata mereka diriku slalu dimanja.**_

_**Kata mereka diriku slalu ditimang…**_

_._

.

Rengkuh kukuh menentang, takdir ini tak akan berubah. Sgala yang terjadi berlalu tanpa memikirkan batas waktu. Utopia-utopia telah hilang dan binasa. Berganti dengan teka-teki kehilangan. Tatapan asa yang dipertunjukkan kepadamu.

Walau dunia ini sangat luas, tapi tak luas lagi saat keberadaanmu tiada. Rerumputan terhampar luas, tak peduli batas.

Kehilanganmu merupakan sebuah asa yang tak dapat dilupakan—asa itu memporak-porandakan hidupku.

Kau diam di tempat lain. Sungginganmu tak dapat kubalaskan, aku hanya membalas dengan ayat-ayat doa. Demi mengantarkanmu ke surga. Membimbingmu, berjalan diatas surga.

Hei, Ibu. Masih ingatkah kau saat acara pemakamanmu? Satu tahun yang lalu?

Di bawah pohon Maple ini—tempat peristirahatanmu. Jasadmu terkubur di bawah daun Maple ini.

Sewaktu itu, aku sudah tak dapat memikirkan apa-apa. Semua temanku datang memberikan bunga terakhir untukmu, memberikan doa untukmu. Dan juga teman-teman Guardian—Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko dan Yaya—memberikanku semangat dan cepat melupakan kejadian ini.

Tapi—aku hanya diam.

Tak menggubris perkataan dari anggota Guardian serta teman-temanku.

Waktu itu, hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku.

.

.

_**Nada-nada yang indah**_

_**Slalu terurai darinya**_

_**Tangisan nakal dari bibirku**_

_**Takkan jadi deritanya**_

.

Bulir-bulir air mata turun dari pelupuk mataku. Tak tega melihat dirimu yang dulu slalu melindungiku dari marabahaya, dan kau malah mendapatkan marabahaya itu sendiri. Bodoh.

Kugamitkan jemari-jemariku sehingga melingkupi ruang satu sama lain. Saling bertempelan—kuberdoa.

Frasa dan rasa hampa tak membuat diriku untuk berhenti mencurahkan air mataku.

Aku masih ingat saat kau memegangku…

_**Tangan halus dan suci**_

Kau menjunjungku tinggi saat aku masih bayi, lembut. Aku tertawa, menyudutkan otot bibirku. Tertawa. Aku menunjukkan wajah tertawa—kau juga tertawa.

Kelopak bunga matahari berterbangan disana-sini. Disaat kau mengajakku ke salah satu taman yang bermekaran bunga mataharinya. Satu kata untuk menunjukkan perasaanku sesungguhnya kepada bunga matahari; hebat. Sinar matahari terik itu menyinari bunga matahari. Bunga matahari menerimanya dan subur kembali, membawa kebahagian kepada sinar matahari. Saling melengkupi satu sama lain.

Saat itu kau masih memakai seragam kerjamu. Kau membela-belaku untuk pergi ke taman bunga matahari bersama Ayah. Dulu aku masih kecil, tak tahu apa-apa.

Kita bertiga, gamitkan jari bersama. Genggam tangan bersama.

Tertawa, saling memberi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Tapi semua pudar. Semua kehangatan itu takkan menjumpai kehidupanku lagi. Kau sudah tiada. Ya, fana…

_**Tlah mengangkat diri ini**_

_**Jiwa raga dan seluruh hidup**_

_**Rela dia berikan**_

Aku terperangkap dalam duka dan asa…

Pada saat itu, terakhir kali kau mengatakan namaku.

_**Kata mereka diriku slalu dimanja**_

Aku mendengar suaramu saat memanggil namaku. Bergetar, tersendat-sendat. Nafas yang menipis takkan jadi halangan tuk menyebut namaku berulang kali.

Sesekali kau membelai rambutku. Aku menggenggam tanganmu, mencoba untuk tidak membelaiku lagi karna kutahu tenagamu sudah terkuras habis.

Tapi kau malah tersenyum pada saat-saat terakhirmu.

Padahal—ini salahku.

_**Kata mereka diriku slalu ditimang...**_

Jika aku tak harus berlari dari takdir yang ada. Mungkin kau masih membentakku. Aku gerah, tapi aku bisa melihatmu. Wajah manusia yang telah melahirkan dan mengangkatku di dunia ini.

Jika kau tak mengerjarku...

Semua terlambat.

TES...

Kau selalu membuatku menderita, Ibu. Kenapa kau lakukan ini demiku? Aku tak menginginkan ini semua terjadi. Biarkanlah aku menggantikan ragaku yang berdiri dengan tatapan sendu dengan ragamu yang tergeletak. Dan juga bercucuran darah segar.

TES...

"Sial...an...," desisku. Kurasakan buliran air hangat yang berjalan di pipiku. Ini air mata.

Kubelai tanah makammu. Sesekali kucabuti rumput yang berada di makammu. Aku mencoba apa yang kulakukan padamu saat diriku kecil. Kau selalu membereskan tempat tidurku saat aku ingin tidur. Aku juga, aku juga akan merapikan tempat tidurmu, Ibu.

"Ibu, selamat tidur...,"

_**Oh Bunda ada dan tiada dirimu kan slalu ada di dalam hatiku...**_

Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi, Ibu. Kau tak perlu melihat runtinitas sehari-hariku lagi, Ibu. Sekarang aku sudah menemui pengganti yang pantas untukku. Yang cocok untuk mendampingi hidupku sampai akhir hayat.

Orang itu tak peduli marabahaya datang menjumpai dirinya. Demi aku.

Dia akan selalu melindungiku, Ibu.

Tapi bukan berarti aku tak menghargaimu lagi, Ibu.

Kau tahu siapa orang itu, Ibu?

Orang itu adalah...

.

"Rima!"

"Nagihiko?" ucapku kepada orang yang melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Rambut biru yang terurai bebas menambah kefamilliarannya kepadaku. Dialah—Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"Ah, maaf aku mengganggu waktumu berduaan dengan Ibumu...," Nagihiko memundurkan langkahnya. Aku tersenyum. Kuambil bunga Krisan yang tadi kubeli. Lalu, satu tangkai dari bunga Krisan itu kutancapkan pada makam ibu.

CKREK!

Alhasil, bunga Krisan itu telah mempercantik makam Ibuku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nagihiko. Ayo ikut aku," aku mengambil tasku. Dan berdiri.

"Kemana?" tanya Nagihiko.

"Bodoh, sudah jelas ke Royal Garden. Kata Amu sekarang ada rapat Guardian. Ayo!" aku mengulurkan tanganku ke Nagihiko. Nagihiko mengerti dan tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"Hn! Ayo!" Nagihiko menggenggam balik tanganku. Aku tersenyum.

.

Dialah Ibu. Dialah orang yang telah menggantikanmu.

Dialah—Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"Ibu, aku akan mengingat bagaimana kerja keras dan jasamu yang sudah melahirkanku di dunia ini..."

* * *

"_Rima, kau mau berjanji" kata Ibuku tersenyum. Aku senang masih dapat mendengar suaranya walaupun deru nafasnya menipis._

"_Jan-janji apa, Ibu?" tanyaku heran._

"_Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menyusulku dan tidak menangis jika aku pergi. Dan kau juga harus berjanji untuk menemukan penggantiku. Janji?"_

"_I-iya Ibu... Aku... Berjanji..."_

"_Syukur_—" _nafas Ibu Rima sudah tak dapat dirasakan lagi. Rima membelalakkan matanya._

"_Ibu_—_IBU!"aku berteriak sangat kencang. Takdir harus kuhadapi. Ibuku_—_sudah tiada..._

_.  
_

_[Jikalau kau masih mempunyai Ibu, rawatlah dia sebaik mungkin. Tersenyumlah jika dia menginginkannya. Jangan kau kecewakan seongok daging yang sudah melahirkanmu_—_Ibu]_

.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Huah. Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau hasilnya abal gini. Saya emang bermaksud kok#plak. Oh ya, selamat hari Ibu yah. Ini ditunjukkan untuk para anak-anak di seluruh dunia yang Ibunya sudah tiada ataupun masih ada. Rawat Ibu kita baik-baik. Alhamdullilah Ibu saya masih sehat. Maaf kalo saya nggak publish pas hari Ibu. Takut nggak ngepublish. Oh ya, Niichi buat tanggal 21 Desember :D

Dan juga selamat ulang tahun buat Niichi. Oh ya, doain semoga saya hari Senen bisa menghadapi lomba basket antar kelas dan juga hari Selasa untuk pidato Bahasa Inggris ^_^

Review? Itu, yang ada gambar balon terus ada tulisannya 'Review This Chapter'.


End file.
